


Fireworks with the Golds!

by TheFandomIdjit



Series: Holidays With The Golds! Part One [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7390612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomIdjit/pseuds/TheFandomIdjit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's fourth of July and everyone is celebrating along with Rumple and Belle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks with the Golds!

“Mind bringing me that box over there?” Robin asked Rumple. Emma and Regina had taken Belle out earlier to buy hot dogs and trimmings while the boys got together and fixed up everything for the party later that day.

Rumple grabbed the box of blue rockets and handed them to Robin who stacked them next to a crate of red ones.

Rumple was rather excited at the idea of Belle getting to watch the show as she had never seen such a display before.

Hook had allowed Robin and Rumple to use his ship as a launching station. When it was time Robin and Hook would ride the boat onto the water and set the fireworks off from the roof, after they were all gone they would congregate below deck for a fourth of July dinner grilled to perfection by Rumple, since he really wanted to try his hand at it.

David was posted on shore to watch the kids and make sure they weren't messing with the remaining boxes.

The woman soon arrived with charcoal, matches, hot dogs hamburgers, chicken and pork chops, potato salads, chips, sodas, fries and corn cobs, and a sweet potato cassarole along with an apple pie Regina made.

Rumple eyed it for a minute before turning his eye to Regina and Belle, “well, you can have the pie I'll take the sweet potato, cause I'm not eating that.” 

Regina looked innocently at Rumplr, “You always tease my apple desserts but you're always the one to eat the most.” she teased.

Rumple laughed good naturedly.

Approaching the grill with the matches and charcoal he looked at it scratching his head trying to figure it out. He threw a match onto the charcoal but nothing happened.

“why isn't it lighting?” Rumple asked Robin who only shrugged.

He tried again and again till the box was empty and the grill was filled with unlit matches and unlit charcoal.

Frustrated he finally went to the diner “Granny? I need your help!” he admitted sheepishly. “I can't light the grill.” 

Shaking her head and grabbed another box of matches.

When she saw all the matches inside she started laughing, “I know why you couldn't light it, you didn't light the match first, you can't light charcoal with a dry match u need to light it first.”

Then while he watched she struck the match against the box until a flame appeared on the match and tossed it in.

“seeing how you don't know a lick about grills I think I'll cook the food.” she Declared.

Rumple moved and allowed Granny to take over the grill and decided to watch the kids while David helped Robin with the fireworks.

Robin and David suddenly lifted one out of the box and started fighting over it, “I want to light it!” David said, “ No I'm going to light it, it was my idea!” Robin responded “I'm the sheriff and I want to try it.” somehow they managed to let it fly out of their hands and into the lit grill.

The rocket flew into the Jolly Rodger leaving a big hole in it.

“Hey stop blowing holes in my ship!” Killian yelled fiercely. 

“which of you two idiots did it?” He demanded.

“He did!” the both yelled each of them pointing a finger at each other neither wanting to make him mad.

“well if you put another hole in my ship there will be new holes in the both of you.” Hook warned.

Both nodded seriously until Hook walked away.

As soon as he was out of ear shot they giggled.

“that was close one, we need to be careful or he'll really stick that hook in us.” Robin whispered to David.

Several hours later the sky had grown blacker then shoe polish, and Robin and David stood on the roof of the Jolly Rodgers while the woman and children watched in awe.

“Hey Belle can I get you anything?” he asked her softly.

“Something to drink? And sneak me a hotdog?” Belle asked rubbing her belly thoughtfully. Almost six months and she was huge and constantly she referred to the baby as the bowling ball.

Rumple knowing better then to deny his wife hurried to the grill and fixed a hot dog just the way he knew belle liked it, kitchup, suarkrut, mustard, cheese and relish and took it back out to her with some of Granny's finest tea.

Lovingly he watched her eyes as the fireworks exploded in the air, they were wide rimmed and mirrored pleasure as she oozed and awed. Rumple leaned towards her and whispered “when this is over we can make our own fireworks at home.” 

Belle giggled slightly as she caught his meaning. “ok Rumple. “

He watched as she grew weary and knew it was time to take her home and put her to bed.

Lifting her in his arms he carried her to bed and lay beside her.

Just as she started to fall asleep she whispered “thought you were going to show me fireworks?”

Laughing Rumple pushed his large length into the center of her, and fucked her hard as they moaned and came together.

Laying there exhausted Belle whispered “You definitely know how to create some fireworks.” just before she fell asleep.


End file.
